Orange Cookie
|alignment = Lawful Good|extlink = Orange Cookie's page on the Cookie Run wiki|relationship = Single|house = Orange Cookie's house|goal = Ranges from winning tennis championships to getting good reception from radio listeners|birthplace = Orange Cookie's house|occupation = Disc jockey for KLCP Radio|salary = $125|strength = Can hit anything with her tennis racket; with lightning accuracy Very fast when it comes to running|weakness = Fragile, since she is a cookie Her body is edible|parents = Orange Cookie's parents|last = Still appearing|quote = "Zesty!"|vacationhome = She usually stays in a hotel|enemies = All villains|voice = Kate Micucci}}Zesty Vee Citrynn, also known as Orange Cookie, is a character in the In a Locked Room series of roleplays, first appearing in Locked Room 3D World. Zesty is a cookie whose main interest is playing tennis, outdoor activities, and being a disc jockey at the local radio station. She is energetic and active, always ready for anything the world throws at her (and anything she throws back). She is roleplayed by , and . History Pre-Locked Rooms Zesty was baked by her parents on August 7. She was made from the freshest oranges, quality dough, and a few drips of sunscreen (yep). Zesty was loyal to her parents. When she was 5, she got a pet mouse for her birthday. One faithful day, while they were on a picnic, Zesty's parents were eaten by a wild wolf. They are still alive to this very day, since the wolf spat them out because her parents had sunscreen, and decided not to eat them and become friends with them instead. After seeing what happened Zesty thought they were dead. She was 7 when this happened. Lonely, Zesty and her pet wandered around the woods, but they immediately rethought their decision instead and ran back home. One day, she met a boy named Lemon Cookie. She played and hanged out with him day after day. She also commented on his cube, saying it was intriguing. This inspired Lemon Cookie to learn various ways to solve the cube. When she was 13, she entered high school. She had pretty average grades, but she was actually good when it comes to physical activities. Zesty joined KCLP Radio when she was 14. At that time, there were only Inkling and human DJs, but when she joined, she became the first cookie to become a KCLP DJ. When she was 16, she heard that her parents were still alive in the forest. So, she entered the wilderness, and discovered something. It wasn't her parents; it was an entrance to some kind of room! Out of curiosity, Zesty touched it. The door suddenly lit, and opened. The portal sucked Zesty, no matter how hard she tries to escape, thus beginning her adventure to the rooms. Post-Locked Rooms After escaping the rooms for the 5th and last time with the Locked Room Gang, the gang eventually decided to retire from the Locked Room challenge. Zesty, however, decided to leave Echo Creek and go back to Halsworthy, resuming her job as a disc jockey. One day, she decided to take a vacation to Isle Delfino, since she needed a break. She wouldn't expect the Gang entering here for a vacation as well. She joined Jelo's adventure to clean up Isle Delfino, thus marking her "rejoining" in the Locked Room Gang. Personality Zesty is...well, zesty, of course. She is always energetic and active, ready for absolutely any challenge. She likes doing activities, especially outdoor activities. She is also friendly, and helps out others when in need of help. Zesty also likes tennis. It's pretty noticable by her outfit. Other than that, she also likes video games and sports. Zesty has a weird fear of humans, since she fears that humans will eat her, because she is a cookie. However, after being with the Gang for a while, her phobia has been toned down to the point where she conquered her fears. Relationships Jelo Elducal Zesty was afraid of him once, since he was a human, and humans eat cookies. But luckily for her, Jelo said he and his teammates wouldn't eat her. Galaximus Zesty is afraid of Galaximus, since she would eat her and her friends. But, that doesn't mean she is afraid of stopping her. Humans Zesty is afraid of humans, fearing one of them might eat her. But, after hanging out with the gang, she started losing her fear, and instead became more comfortable around them. Red Fork Zesty is afraid of Red Fork even more than she is to humans. Knowing that Red Fork has a ferocious appetite, and likes eating cookies, he is probably the member of the gang Zesty is most afraid of. Amelia Amethyst Amelia loves eating cookies, and Zesty is also pretty afraid of her, almost as much as she is of Red Fork. It doesn't help that Amelia Amethyst, similar to Red Fork, still haven't managed to control their appetite for cookies. The rest of the Locked Room Gang She is friends with them, even though most of them are humans. Trivia * Zesty uses the word "zesty" often. ** In addition, when thinking of a first name for her, JeloJellyJam immediately thought of "zesty" for some reason. * Zesty rehydrates herself with orange juice. She can also drink water, but she's not really into it. * Her childhood friend is Lemon Cookie. * Lime Cookie looks up to and admires her. * She is the currently the youngest of the KLCP radio DJs. ** She is also the first and only cookie to be a KCLP radio DJ. * She is the second cookie to appear in IaLR, the first being Blackberry Cookie. * Originally, she was going to be a comic relief character, always getting eaten and then respawning. JeloJellyJam decided against this, though, and scrapped the comic relief concept. See also * Lemon Cookie * Lime Cookie * KCLP Radio Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Good characters Category:Cookies Category:Cookie Run-related Category:Owned by JeloJellyJam